


seventeen

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe, Flirting, High School, M/M, Modern Setting, Otabek is hot as hell and Yuri is crushing hard, Pining, Sexual References, Songfic, Teasing, Yuri is a massive tease, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, student yuri, tutor Otabek, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: „I bet you could teach me so much.“ He purrs. Otabek is either flattered or oblivious because Yuri is clearly flirting. The old librarian at least looks like she’s going to have a heart attack when Yuri suggestively licks some foam off his own coffee cup.Or: A Otabek Yuri can’t have is a Otabek Yuri wants all the more.





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of yoi music week: 2000's

  
  
Yuri has the biggest crush on Otabek Altin. He sits in class and stares at him with a dreamy look in his eyes, unable to decide if he should stare at his bulging biceps moving under the tight sleeve of his white shirt or his sharp jawline he wants to lick so badly that he wouldn’t even care if he cut his tongue on it. Otabek is everything. Board shoulders, dark hair and smouldering eyes. Who wouldn’t start drooling?  
  
That’s apparently what the girls beside him think too, they put their heads together and start giggling, glancing at Otabek. Yuri interrupts his daydreaming to throw daggers at them with his eyes until the giggling stops and one of them drops her pen in fear. _Good_.  
Yuri used to make fun of everyone who went giggly and moon-eyed at the sight of their crush. That was before Otabek walked past him dressed in an amazing leatherjacket after having just parked his monster of a motorbike. Now his knees go wobbly at the mere memory! It would be embarrassing if Otabek wasn’t so fucking cool. If someone was worth falling for and acting like an idiot about, then it was Otabek.  
  
„Yuri, are you dreaming?“  
  
Yes Yuri was. Dreaming of Otabek. Otabek was his personal teenage dream that came to life. Like the badass hero from the cover of one of those cheesy, embarrassing romance-novels.  
  
„Yuri!“  
  
And that was the problem. Because unlike Yuri, Otabek technically wasn’t a teenager anymore.  
  
„I’m hanging on your lips.“ Yuri finally answers, very aware of the equivocation of his reply. He smiles at Otabek innocently as the class around him starts to giggle. Otabek smiles too. Yuri knows he likes him. He flutters his eyelashes for good measure.  
  
„Your teacher will be right back. Until then you should listen.“ Otabek says to him and turns back around to explain something on the blackboard. Yuri’s eyes fall down to his ass and the only thing he listens too, is the sound of the angels singing at the sight.   
  
Otabek isn’t his _actual_ teacher, thank god, Yuri would bury himself alive. Otabek goes to the nearby collage and earns himself a little bit of money in his free time by giving tutoring lessons in the library of Yuri’s school. Otabek isn’t the only collage kid that does that, some kind of educational partner project fostered by the state or something, Yuri hadn’t listened properly when that was explained.  
The important part is that Otabek is only a few years older than him and if Yuri’s stalking across several social media accounts was accurate, then he’s into woman _and_ men. Yuri grins. He keeps a close look on the things Otabek likes on Instagram. And Otabek likes blondes. _Ding ding ding!_  
  
The only real problem? Otabek seems to have manners. Enough at least that the teachers trust him to keep an eye on a full class during an emergency. That’s a factor Yuri has go get rid of if he want’s to see Otabek naked any time soon. And _God_ , he wants to.  
  
Yuri raises his hand and waits until Otabek notices him, then he shakes out his blonde mane and smiles like he only does when he wants something. He asks Otabek to repeat that last part and doesn’t listen when Otabek explains it again, staring at his mouth instead and dreaming about what to do with it.  
  
  


_I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing_  
  
_Don't have to think about it, I wanna kiss and_  
  
_Everything around it but he's too distant_  
  
_I wanna feel his body, I can't resist it_  
  
  
  
Yuri is one of the best in his class but since Otabek doesn’t have access to student files, Otabek doesn’t know that. So Yuri applies for math tutoring with him. It’s good that Yuri doesn’t actually need any help with math because then he would only end up failing his course.   
He brings Otabek coffee when they meet in the library to learn and melts when Otabek smiles at him for it. Yuri doesn’t sit opposite of him but next to him and gracefully drapes his long legs over the table. It’s summer and Yuri is wearing a tiny pair of jean shorts. Delightfully, he notices that Otabek stares at his naked skin for a bit too long. Then he rips his eyes away.  
  
„Don’t get cozy Yuri, we’re here to learn.“  
  
„I’m good at multitasking.“ Yuri says and winks.  
  
Otabek starts explaining stuff that Yuri already knows. He works on his own mission instead, doing his best to look pretty, smell amazing and shift closer by the minute until he sits in Otabek’s personal bubble. He acts like he doesn’t even notice it when he puts his hand on Otabek’s knee, leaning forward as if he has trouble understanding something. When he turns back around, Otabek is so close that their noses almost touch.  
  
„How are you so good at this?“ Yuri murmurs, letting his strawberry-bubblegum breath ghost over Otabek’s face. Otabek blinks a few times before he leans back and Yuri, who doesn’t want to come off to strong, does so too.   
He doesn’t intend to ruin things by throwing himself at Otabek too much, at least not until he has him wrapped around his little finger.  
  
„I just already know how this works, I had it in school too when I was your age.“ Otabek smiles gently and reaches for his coffee to take a sip.  
  
„It’s like my grandfather always says, I guess,“ Yuri sighs. „If you want to learn how to ride, get on top of a experienced horse.“ Otabek almost spits his coffee out and starts coughing, Yuri rubs his back soothingly like he didn’t choose his words on purpose.  
  
„Yuri!“ Otabek swallows, looking a bit shocked.“I think your grandfather meant actual horses and actual riding!“  
  
„So did I.“ Yuri says innocently. “It’s a metaphor. What were you thinking of?“ The seed is planted, now he waits.  
  
Otabek’s face gets a little read before he quickly changes the topic. Yuri allows him a little break, complimenting him instead how smart, how patient he is.  
  
„I bet you could teach me so much.“ He purrs. Otabek is either flattered or oblivious because Yuri is clearly flirting. The old librarian at least looks like she’s going to have a heart attack when Yuri suggestively licks some foam off his own coffee cup.  
  
Time passes quickly when Yuri ~~hangs~~ out with Otabek. _Learns_. When they learn, of course. They have great chemistry, Otabek is funny and smart, patient too which is worth a mint when it comes to Yuri. But Yuri doesn’t get angry or annoyed around Otabek, he feels happy and calm.   
  
Still, when their tutoring lesson is over for the day, Yuri decides to end it with a bang. He accidentally or not so accidentally drops his pen behind himself and instead of lazily fishing for it with his foot like he usually would, he stands up to get it. And bends over entirely, sticking his heavenly, plumb ass out for Otabek to stare at it. He knows that it looks good, his shorts really are tiny, his milky legs are long and thanks to his ballet lessons, he’s very flexible. He could crack nuts with that ass. He even wiggles it a little. When he looks back over his shoulder, he catches Otabek staring at it. _Bullseye._

  
  
_I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it_  
  
_I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it_  
  
_I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning_  
  
_Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it_  
  
  
  
Patience isn’t Yuri’s strong suit but he’s hellbent on making Otabek his man, no matter how long it takes. If it weren’t for the way Otabek looks at him when he think’s Yuri won’t notice, then Yuri would’ve though he isn’t interested but that’s not the case. So Otabek has either the best manners in the world or a will made out of steel, or both because he still hasn’t fucked Yuri on the floor like he does in his dreams.  
  
Yuri decides to bring out the big guns. Starting with a very short skirt that accidentally rides up all the time. If only he would’ve chosen a pair of underwear that was a little more covering. _Oh no!_  
  
He’s bending over, lacing his sneakers back up when he hears Otabek groan behind him. Yuri has to bite his lips in order to prevent them from curling into a grin. „Oh hey.“ He turns around and almost faints at the hazy look in Otabek’s eyes. „I didn’t hear you coming.“ _But I’d love to._  
  
„Yeah I have a break now.“ Yuri knows that, it’s not like he’s here on coincidence.  
  
„Luck you.“ Yuri groans, playing with the hem of his skirt. Otabek’s eyes wander down.  
  
„Um, Yuri?“ He seems conflicted, biting his lip.“Isn’t there any kind of dress code for this school?“  
  
Yuri’s eyes narrow and his smile gets a little poisonous. „Why? Because I’m a boy?“ Maybe Otabek isn’t the one. Who doesn’t like their gifts wrapped up prettily?  
  
Otabek’s eyes widen, he looks a little paler.“No.“ His voice is genuine.“It’s just…this skirt is _really_ short.“ That brings Yuri’s sweet smile back. Thank heavens he is the one!  
  
„Don’t you like it?“ He teases, wrapping a lock of gold hair around his finger.  
  
Otabek opens his mouth, closes it again. Grins, amused. „Oh you’re trouble, Yuri Plisetsky.“ He shakes his head like he can’t believe Yuri is real.  
  
Yuri grins back, devilishly. „Oh just you wait.“

  
  
_I'm busy showing him what he's been missing_  
  
_I'm kind of showing off for his full attention_  
  
_My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension_  
  
_I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission_  
  
  
  
Wherever Otabek shows up, Yuri is already there.   
  
Bathroom? Yuri is there brushing out his shiny princess hair. Classroom? Yuri sits on his chair like it’s a throne and pops his bubblegum too loudly to be ignored. Tutor lessons? Yuri is close, _so close_ those gleaming green eyes are _everywhere_.   
He does a split in the hallways and his friends clap, Otabek acts like he’s not looking. At lunch his friend Mila offers him some cake and he moans when he takes a bite, so sensually it can’t be overheard. He follows Otabek on Instagram and it doesn’t take Otabek 5 minutes to follow back.  
When Otabek heads over to his motorbike on the school parking lot, Yuri is lying on the hood of a car next to it, wearing sunglasses and a crop top, letting the sun shine on his flat stomach.  
When Otabek hit’s the gym, Yuri is there, being stretched out by one of the instructors. Otabek is totally staring, jaw clenching when the instructors hands get dangerously close to the insides of his thighs.   
They run into each other at coffeeshops. Meet while jogging in the park. Once Otabek thinks he sees him in a club but that can’t be.   
He spots Yuri trying on new sneakers in the mall and while Yuri’s busy admiring his shoes, Otabek is busy staring at his long legs. He doesn’t notice that Yuri can see him in the mirror next to him.  
  
And that’s the true art of war.

Otabek doesn’t know how it happens but Yuri deems the library boring and suddenly they’re having their tutor lessons at coffeeshops, at ice cream parlours and on summery meadows. They’re talking more, laughing more, focusing less on maths. Did Otabek even bring a book?  
  
„I don’t understand why you’re having such problems with math, you’re so smart and you learn so fast." Otabek says.  
  
Yuri grins. "I have other talents.“ That’s cocky coming from a virgin but Otabek just said he learns fast and he trusts in that. If only someone would come to mind who could teach him!  
  
Otabek looks a little hot after all of Yuri’s teasing so Yuri gets each of them a cherry popsicle as a reward for all their _learning_. One day he will confess to Otabek, hopefully that will reward him with a good spanking. The thought makes him laugh and Otabek forgets to eat his treat.  
Actually, he seems to have forgotten about it altogether. Sweet cherry melts and drips over his fingers while Yuri licks and sucks on his popsicle, lips colouring as red as Otabek’s face at the lewd noises Yuri makes with his wonderful mouth. He wraps his lips around the ice lolly and flicks his eyes up to look at Otabek, intending to deep throat that thing until Otabek finally breaks.  
  
„Hey Yuri?“ He sounds a bit breathless. “When are you turning eighteen again?“ Yuri’s heart leaps inside his chest but he tries to stay calm.  
  
Still, he grins and some cherry slush drips onto his chin. „March. Why?“  
  
„Just checking.“ Otabek smirks a little shyly and Yuri’s eyes wander down to take a closer look at his crotch. While doing so, they fall upon Otabek’s hand that is stickily covered in sweet cherry juice.  
  
Yuri can’t help himself, he grins and leans in closer, pointing at Otabek’s wet fingers. „Someone should lick that off.“  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot because originally, I had a different song and story planned. Then I saw that the song I wanted to use was released in 2010 and therefore wouldn't match the decade so I had to change my plans (and song). I enjoyed writing this but I'm not too sure how it turned out, please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> The song I used is called 'push the button' by sugarbabes and was released in 2005. You can listen to it [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJDGcxAf9D8)
> 
> Feel free to leave me some comments or kudos, I really appreciate them <3


End file.
